BC7
BC7 este un Genin din Satul Ascuns intre Frunze cu abilitati diverse. El este un expert in spionaj si poate insela chiar si pe unii ninja experimentati. Dosar Ninja Informatii Rang Ninja: Genin Misiuni: * D-rank: 5 * C-rank: 4 * B-rank: 2 * A-rank: 0 * S-rank: 0 * Total: 11 Capacitate Chakra: 250 Afilieri de Baza: * Vant (50%) - Afinitate * Foc (50%) Afilieri Avansate: (Niciuna) Abilitati Arme *'Kunai:' Rang S *'Shuriken:' Rang S *'Paper Bomb:' Rang D *'Sabie:' Rang D *'Katana:' Rang A *'Senbon:' Rang S Miscari *'Tornado Blade:' Rang D Jutsu *'Transformation Jutsu:' Rang D - 1 / doua minute *'Escape Jutsu:' Rang D - 1 / folosire *'Disguise Jutsu:' Rang C - 1 / doua folosiri *'Clone Jutsu:' Rang S - 1 / cinci clone *'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu:' Rang C - 3 / folosire *'Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu:' Rang B ::Grad I - 1 / folosire ::Grad II - 2 / folosire ::Grad III - 5 / folosire *'Wind Scythe Jutsu:' Rang A - 1 / folosire *'Demonic Ilussion: Death Mirage Jutsu:' Rang C - 2 / folosire *'Water Surface Walking:' Rang S - 1 / cinci minute *'Teleportation Jutsu:' Rang B - 1 / folosire *'Tree Climbing:' Rang C - 1 / zece folosiri Semnatura *'Kunai:' Nivel 3 Utilizari Semnatura *'Kunai Rotation Attack:' Kunai *'Stunning Kunai Rope:' Kunai Special (Nimic) Kekkei Genkai Black Dragon Flame - Rang D - Nivel 3 * Level 1 - Black Flame Attack - 5 / folosire * Level 2 - Rakengo - 6 / folosire * Level 3 - Dragon Cloak - 20 / folosire Misiuni Gaseste Pisica Pierduta *'Rang:' D-rank *'Status:' Succes *'Alti Ninja:' CS5, GD5 Echipei 9 i s-a dat o misiune de a gasi o pisica pierduta pe nume Matoi. Gaseste Cheia Portii *'Rang:' D-rank *'Status:' Succes *'Alti Ninja:' CS5 CS5 si BC7 au fost angajati sa gaseasca o cheie pierduta. Documentele Nisipului *'Rang:' C-rank *'Status:' Succes *'Alti Ninja:' CS5, GD5 Echipa 9 a trebuit sa transporte niste documente in Satul Ascuns in Nisip. Pe drumul spre sat, au trecut de un Genjutsu dar si de cativa ninja de nivel slab. GD5 a fost ranit superficial asa ca a putut continua misiunea. Dupa ce documentele au fost predate lordului Kazekage, pe drumul de intoarcere au avut o scurta lupta cu unul din Cei Sapte Spadasini ai Cetii, Raiga Kurosuki. Acesta, dupa ce a aflat de absenta documentelor, a plecat, fiind si ranit superficial de catre BC7. Echipa 9 s-a intors in sat si misiunea a fost completata. Organizarea Cursei *'Rang:' D-rank *'Status:' Succes *'Alti Ninja:' Choji Akimichi BC7 si Choji Akimichi au avut sarcina sa organizeze un festival, numit "Cursa Animalelor Mici". Acesta consta intr-o cursa in care participantii erau animalele mici din Satul Ascuns intre Frunze. Cei doi au trebuit sa-i gaseasca pe stapanii animalelor pentru a introduce in cursa. Organizarea pistei a fost de asemenea o sarcina de efectuat. La cursa au participat: Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Pakkun, Akamaru, un paianjen si un sarpe. Castigatorul a fost sarpele. Spionul din Ceata *'Rang:' C-rank *'Status:' Succes *'Alti Ninja:' CS5, GD5 Echipa 9 a fost trimisa in satul ascuns in Ceata pentru a escorta un spion al Satului ascuns intre Frunze inapoi in sat. In Satul Ascuns in Ceata l-au gasit pe spion dupa multe cautari si o lupta cu niste ninja slabi din Satul ascuns in Ploaie. Pe drumul spre intoarcere au fost atacati cu niste Kunai dar nu au reusit sa descopere cine a fost atacatorul. Au ajuns in Satul Ascuns intre Frunze si au completat misiunea. Mostenirea *'Rang:' D-rank *'Status:' Succes *'Alti Ninja:' CS5, GD5, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame Echipa 9 a fost trimisa impreuna cu Naruto Uzumaki si Shino Aburame in satul Motoyoshi pentru a fi inlocuitorul unui mostenitor la o inmormantare. Acestuia nu ii era permis sa rada si de aceea a angajat Satul ascuns intre Frunze sa il ajute. Shino Aburame trebuia sa fie inlocuitorul dar a fost otravit cu o potiune de ras. La inmormantare a fost BC7, si, ajutat de Shino, misiunea a avut succes. Fata Ranita *'Rang:' B-rank *'Status:' Succes *'Alti Ninja:' GD5, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara Echipa de patru ninja listati au avut misiunea de a transporta o fata ranita din Satul Ascuns in Ceata in Satul Ascuns intre Frunze. Pe drum au fost intampinati de doua grupe de cate cinci shinobi cautati pentru crime. Nu au reusit sa ii infranga pe toti dar au fugit si au reusit sa ajung in sat. Abilitati Black Dragon Flame Black Dragon Flame este un Kekkei Genkai specific exclusiv Clanului BC. Ceea ce se stie despre acest Kekkei Genkai este ca, dupa formarea semnelor de mana necesare, un dragon din chakra iese din mana utilizatorului si poate face diferite jutsu-uri. Trei jutsu-uri cunoscute sunt: Black Flame Attack, Rakengo si Dragon Cloak. Cele trei jutsu-uri sunt abilitatile lui BC7. I agree with the response about cmonig from a different environment it is hard to cope with. Im originally from California and just moved here 2 weeks ago. When I first moved here it was CRAZY. People drive crazy, walk fast and always on a mission, food is expensive and the little things you need (like hangers) are a mission to find, you hear noises throughout the night, and pretty much walk everywhere you need to go. But its also a beautiful city. So much to do, you would rather be anywhere then at home watching TV. And its fascinating because everyplace delivers practically and you are always seeing new places and things you didn't even know existed. I'm still getting used to it, but overall love it and hope to stay here. You do have to adjust to the lifestyle, but once you do it's worth it. Guess that's why people work such long hours and so much because they love the city they live in. I think the people here *may* be lacking on a little bit of sleep (or maybe that's just me since ive moved lol) but if anything they seem more healthy because of all the activity they do on a daily basis. I do think that this city isn't for everyone. If you don't love people (or at least craziness) or the city life, you would probably never adjust and dislike it. But its crazy, it's like each day is a new adventure. I agree with the response about cmonig from a different environment it is hard to cope with. Im originally from California and just moved here 2 weeks ago. When I first moved here it was CRAZY. People drive crazy, walk fast and always on a mission, food is expensive and the little things you need (like hangers) are a mission to find, you hear noises throughout the night, and pretty much walk everywhere you need to go. But its also a beautiful city. So much to do, you would rather be anywhere then at home watching TV. And its fascinating because everyplace delivers practically and you are always seeing new places and things you didn't even know existed. I'm still getting used to it, but overall love it and hope to stay here. You do have to adjust to the lifestyle, but once you do it's worth it. Guess that's why people work such long hours and so much because they love the city they live in. I think the people here *may* be lacking on a little bit of sleep (or maybe that's just me since ive moved lol) but if anything they seem more healthy because of all the activity they do on a daily basis. I do think that this city isn't for everyone. If you don't love people (or at least craziness) or the city life, you would probably never adjust and dislike it. But its crazy, it's like each day is a new adventure. Ofensiva BC7 este un ninja care se axeaza in general pe atac, avand foarte putine jutsu-uri defensive. Chiar si cei mai mari experti in defensiva se tem de atacurile lui. Statistici Partea I Introducere BC7 a fost un Student de Academie care a absolvit academia impreuna cu ceilalti din anul lui. Pentru a absolvi, acesta a trebuit sa isi arate abilitatile de tinta cu arma Kunai. El a fost alocat Echipei 9, alaturi de CS5 si GD5, avandu-l ca lider pe Ebisu. El le-a testat abilitatile pentru a vedea daca sunt apti de a deveni Genin si au fost. Categorie: Ninja